Love Her
by Ore wa Ghoul Dakara
Summary: Aku mencintainya. Meski hanya dalam diam. Dan syukurnya ia tak tahu. Namun, karena hal itulah kesakit hatianku terjadi. Dia menyukai sahabatku, Si jahil pirang. Ia juga sama seperti-ku, menyukai namun enggan mengungkapkan. Malu. Ia menceritakan semua rasanya padaku, dan aku sakit./SasuSaku/ Abal & Gaje/ DLDR/RnR please


Disclimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/confort

Warning : OOC, Typo, Tanpa EYD, dll.

Happy Reading

Don't Like Don't Read

Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis ceria, cerdas dan tentunya cantik. Seorang sosok yang didamba semua pria sebagai pasangan mereka. Sifatnya yang periang sengguh membuat semua orang terpesona. Ya, dan aku termasuk kedalamnya. Sasuke Uchiha yang tak pernah terbius kecantikan gadis manapun, sekarang memuja dirinya. Aku terpukau, terperangai bagai ia memiliki sebuah sihir ajaib penyilau mata. Aku sangat menyukainya, sangat.

Dia adalah teman baik-ku, teman masa kecilku. Tali persabatan yang terjalin akibat kedekatan keluarga kami. Bermain bersama, saling bercerita banyak hal adalah rutinitas kami. Entah itu apa, aku tak pernah bosan mendengar celotehan darinya, yah meski wajahku berartikan lain. Tapi sungguh, aku tak pernah bosan. Hingga umur kami menginjak 17 tahun, pun aku masih setia mendengarkan celotehannya.

Jika ditanya apa yang membuatku menyukainya? Aku akan mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa aku suka darinya suara dan tawanya. Dan jika ditanya kenapa aku menyukai suara dan tawanya, aku akan menjawab bahwa keduanya Bagai alunan melodi terindah yang pernah aku dengar. Huh? berlebihan? Terserah, tetapi yang harus semua orang ketahui, Uchiha selalu mengatakan fakta tanpa melebih-lebihkan. Catat itu.

O iya, Orang bilang, aku dan dirinya sangat cocok. Dia yang seorang periang akan saling melengkapi dengan-ku yang pendiam. Aku senang, tentu saja. Siapa yang tak merasa hatinya berbunga ketika orang mengatakakn cocok pada orang yang disukai. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak senang. Namun dia menolaknya, mengatakan bahwa kami hanya sekedar sahabat, dan itu tidak lebih. Aku menerimanya, tapi yang aku sakitkan, ia mengucapkannya dengan santai dan lancar. Padahal aku berharap dia mengucapkannya dengan gugup, agar aku bisa berfikir bahwa dia menyukaiku juga. Konyol.

Setelah sekian lama bersama, tepat semester terakhir di kelas tiga, dia datang. Sosok yang biasa saja; kalau aku boleh berkomentar. Hiperaktif dan murah senyum. Dan orang bilang ia adalah kebalikan dari-ku. Anehnya, Sakura menyukainya. Mengatakan ia terpesona dengan segala yang ada ada pemuda itu. Padahal jika dibandingkan denganku, semua akan bilang aku yang terbaik dibanding si pirang itu. Ya, Aku pun berpikir begitu.

Dan saat-saat dimana dia-laki-laki pirang itu- masuk diantara kami, Sakura semakin menyukainya. Darimana aku tahu? Dia yang bilang padaku. Setiap malam ia selalu membicarakan pemuda itu, tentang gosipnya, perawakannya, prilakunya, kebaikannya yang sungguh membuat telingaku panas. Namun,Sepertihalnya aku, dia juga hanya memendamnya tanpa mau mengungkapkannya. Anggap saja rasa malu yang menahan. Sakura juga pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Menjadi sosok yang pemarah dan sedikit sadis menyembunyikan kebenaran hatinya. Orang bilang Sakura memiliki sifat Tsundere. Ckck, Sungguh mahir, dan mungkin itu tertular dari-ku. Sudah kubilang kami cocok.

Namun, kabar buruk datang menimpaku. Dia bercerita sendiri padaku bahwa dia baru saja mendapatkan kata cinta dari si pirang. Dan Sakura meminta waktu pada si pirang itu sampai besok. Sakura bersorak di hadapanku dan berjingkrak ria. Mengatakan bahwa ia senang sekali dan meminta saran bagaimana cara ia menerima ucapan si pirang. Cih, aku ingin mengatakan dia tak cocok untukmu. Namun sialnya mulutku mengucapkan hal lain. Memdukungnya agar memerimanya sebagai pasanganmu. Dan dia senang. Aku turut senang. Ya, aku bahagia dengan melihatnya bahagia dan kubiarkan pedang tajam menancap di ulu hatiku.

Setiap saat, pemandangan mengerikan selalu tersaji dihadapanku. Sakura yang selalu bermanja-manja pada Naruto membuat kepalan tangan tercipta di kedua telapak tanganku. Bisa saja aku nemisahkan mereka, ataupun menyindir mereka tetapi itu hanya mempan sekali. Jika aku terus berkata seperti itu, maka topeng yang biasa akau pakai akan terbongkar semua. Hell no.

Semua indah; untuk Sakura tentunya sebelum Sakura datang padaku tiga bulan berselang. Menangis tersedu-sedu sampai matanya membengkak. Mengatakan bahwa Naruto menghianatinya, menduakan hatinya dengan gadis dari keturunan Hyuga.

Jelas saja, amarahku memuncak. Aku marah,tentu. Ku peluk dirinya guna menenangkannya. Mengusap surai dan punggungnya membiarkan Sakura menangis tersedu di pelukaknku. Memberikan kata-kata penyemangat agar tangisnya mereda. Dan itu berhasil. Dia kembali tersenyum dua hari kemudian. Aku ikut senang namun aku bertekad akan membalas.

Ke esokan harinya, aku mengunjungi Naruto. Berbicara beberapa detik sebelum melayangkan beberapa pukulan kecil ke wajahnya. Dan ia tertawa.

"Jika kau mencintainya, kenapa kau hanya diam tanpa kata?" sungguh ucapannya terdengar meremehkanku, dan pukulan terakhirpun ku layangkan padanya sebelum aku pergi dari sana. Cih, tau apa tentangku.

Masalah kami selesai. Naruto tak pernah masuk kelingkaranku dan Sakura. Seperti biasa kami selalu bersama seperti halnya masa-masa sebelum Naruto datang. Hingga beberapa minggu kemudian. Aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Mengungkapkan sejuta asa yang ku punya untuknya. Betapa aku mencintainya.

Namun, dia menolakku. Mengatakan ia masih belum bisa pergi dari bayang bayang si pirang brengsek itu. Aku paham betul. Maka dengan berucap...

"Tak apa, kau bisa menggunakanku untuk melupakannya." ia menerima cintaku. tersenyum sambil berkata akan mencobanya. Ku peluk dirinya dengan sangat erat yang membuatnya tertawa. Aku berjanji, akan membahagiakannya dan membuatnya tersenyum selamanya.

Kami bagai pasangan paling bahagia di dunia. Menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam suka cita. Hari-hari dilewati dengan hal yang romantis. Dan saat dimana dia mengucapkan bahwa dia juga menyukaiku aku membawanya berputar dengan memeluknya. Tertawa dengan adegan aku terjatuh dibawah nya karena rasa pusing yang mendera. Tapi tak masalah. Aku telah memilikinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." ucapku dan di balas senyum merekah darinya.

"Tamat?"

Ya, itu yang ku pikirkan dulu. Berpikir bahwa semuanya telah berakhir dengan aku adalah pasangan terakhir Sakura. Namun, dia datang. Lagi-lagi dia datang kepada kehidupan kami. Menjelaskan kenapa waktu itu sampai berdekatan dengan nona Hyuga. Masalah klasik tentang perjodohan. Dan si pirang Dobe itu berniat mengambil Sakura kembali dariku. Dan yang aku dapati, sepertinya Sakura masih menyimpan rasa pada lelaki itu. Dan ku putuskan, aku akan membawa Sakura menjauh dari si pirang itu. Menjauh beberapa puluh meter darinya.

Namun tiba-tiba Sakura menyentakkan tangannya. Menatap tajam kearahku yang juga menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku pergi?" tanya Sakura yang justru mengundang marah dariku.

"Dan kenapa kau masih menyukainya?" dapat kulihat Sakura tersentak dengan pertannyaanku. Ia gelagapan.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tak mingkin menyukainya. Aku menyukaimu."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"T-tentu saja."

Aku masih merasa tak yakin tentang apa yang diucapkan Sakura. Meski begitu, aku tetap memaksakan kepercayaanku. Ya, karena aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

Dan kami melakukannya. Aku berhasil membuat jarak dengan Naruto beberapa bulan terakhir. Mencoba menjauhkan Sakura dari jangkauannya. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura, dia secara diam-diam bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia selalu beralasan akan melakukan tugas kelompok dengan teman kuliahnya. Awalnya aku percaya karena dia memang selalu jujur. Namun, setelah beberapa kali ia beralasan seperti itu membuat rasa percayaku memudar. Itu karena, tiga kali dalam seminggu ia akan melakukan tugas kelompok yang membuatku tidak pernah bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Yang pada akhirnya, aku menguntit dirinya. Mengikuti kemana dia pergi. Bukan bermaksud jahat, hanya saja aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

Awalnya memang tak ada yang special. Tempat yang ia kunjungi adalah toko buku, toko bunga yang aku tahu temannya yang memiliki toko itu dan selanjutnya mampir ke restaurant; mungkin ia ingin memakan sesuatu.

"Haah~..."

Aku sempat menghela nafas, merasa jahat karena menuduh Sakura yang tidak-tidak. Aku yakin Sakura tidak akan sejahat itu, Sampai seorang lelaki pirang datang dengan sebuket bunga di punggungnya; berjalan ke arah Sakura. Aku tetap berdiam menunggu kelanjutannya. Sampai terjadi sesuatu yang membuatku terbelalak, Naruto mencium bibir Sakura. Sekilas namun membuat Sakura merona, bahkan aku bisa melihat rona itu meski jarak ku dengan Sakura terpaut jauh.

Aku belum pernah mencium Sakura. Tidak pernah karena Sakura yang selalu menolak. Dan sekarang dengan mudahnya, Naruto mencium Sakura; dan Sakura mengijinkannya.

Tak tahan, dengan cepat aku masuk ke restaurant itu dan langsung melayangkan tinjuanku pada Naruto. Semua orang menjerit termasuk Sakura. Tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Terus memukul Naruto penuh amarah.

"S-Sasuke-kun." aku tak menghiraukan suara Sakura. Yang ada amarahku yang telah mencapai puncaknya. Naruto telah mencuri Sakura-ku. Dia mencuri hati Sakura. Dia mencuri ciuman Sakura yang harusnya untuk-ku.

Bugh

Aku terus memukulnya, dan Naruto tak melawan. Aku menyeringai.

"SASUKE-KUN."

Plak

Mataku terbelalak. Apa Sakura yang melakukannya? Kenapa?

"Pulanglah, Sasuke-_kun_." ujar Sakura lirih. Menatapku dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Kita berakhir." ujarku dingin dan melenggang pergi. sempat aku mendengar ia menyebut namaku. Dan aku terlalu percaya diri bahwa dia akan mengejarku dan akan meminta maaf padaku. Ya aku memang masih mengharapkannya.

Namun sampai tujuh tahun kemudian, ia tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku. Tidak pernah bahkan kabar darinyapun tidak pernah samapai kepadaku.

Aku begitu bodoh. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang memang bukan milikku. Dari dulu, Sakura memang tak pernah menganggapku lebih. Ia hanya menganggapku Sahabat. Ya, hanya sahabat.

Dan hari ini, tepat ke tujuh tahun yang telah aku sebutkan tadi, aku telah menjadi direktur di **Uchiha** **Corp** dan aku masih seorang diri; tanpa pasangan. Karena aku masih mengharapkannya kembali. Mengharapkan Sakura berada di sisiku. Sudah kubilang, aku itu bodoh.

Ku dudukan diriku di kursi taman di tengah kota Konoha. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk membuatku harus me-re-fresh otakku. Yah, meski aku seorang Uchiha, tapi aku juga manusia kan. Manusia butuh istirahat.

Kuangkat kepalaku memandang langit. Cerah tak berawan.

"Indah." ujarku pelan. Hal ini mengingatkanku akan dirinya. Aku pernah memandang langit bersama Sakura. Dan tak lupa eskrim rasa strouberi yang ia makan. Wajah belepotan krim. Dan aksi jailnya mencolek krim dan menempelkannya padaku. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya. Sudah berapa lama?

"Loh, kau Sasuke, kan? Sasuke Uchiha?" Suara itu? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan langsung mendapati dirinya yang tengah menatapku penuh tanya. Apakah ini mimpi? Sakura.

"Boleh aku duduk?" sosoknya meringis kala mengatakan hal itu. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menggeser duduk-ku membiarkannya duduk di sampingku. Sebentar kulirik parasnya yang memang tak berubah. Maksudku, dia tetap cantik dan mempesona. Malah sekarang ia lebih cantik.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau sedang apa di sini, Sasuke-_kun_?" aku menatapnya, menghembuskan nafas lelah sekaligus menetralkan jantungku yang berdetak lebih kencang. Ku tatap mata Sakura.

"Mencari udara segar." ujarku seperti biasa, singkat, padat dan jelas. Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Yang beda hanya pakaianmu saja." ia terkikik yang entah mengapa membuat sudut bibirku naik. Aku yakin itu tidak lucu, tetapi kenapa aku tersenyum?

"Dan kau?" tanyaku lagi, dan kulihat ia tersenyum.

"Kurasa aku juga sedang mencari udara segar."

Aku mengernyit. "Kurasa?" Dia tertawa.

"Ya, kurasa." sejenak aku memutar bola mata-ku. Aneh.

Terjadi jeda antara kami. Aku tak tahu yang ia pikirkan, yang jelas aku tengah memikirkan dirinya. Ya aku sedang memikirkan Sakura. Itu yang kulakukan setiap saat.

"Aku minta maaf." Aku mengangkat satu alisku. Sakura menunduk.

"Maaf karena dulu menyakitimu. Maafkan aku." Bisa aku tangkap nada menyesal yang ada dalam setiap untaian kata yang terucap dari mulut Sakura.

"Tak apa. Aku memaafkanmu." jawabku sembari menatap matanya, dan kulihat matanya kini memancarkan kebahagiaan yang kentara.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Kau memang baik." ujarnya sembari menyeka air yang berada di pelupuknya.

"Hn, Sakura, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin..."

"Kaa-chan." sesosok anak kecil dengan rambut pirang dan mata sejernih jamrud datang dengan langkah pelan dituntun seseorang ke pelukan Sakura. Terlihat Sakura yang tertawa mengusap surai anak tersebut. Berkata beberapa hal yang dijawab anak itu dengan kalimat rancu. Jika aku perkirakan dia berumur tiga tahun mengingat bicaranya yang masih belum jelas dan fostur tubuhnya. Dan jika di ingat-ingat, wajah anak itu mirip seperti...

Deg

"Yo, _teme_. Apa kabar?" Ku alihkan pandanganku padanya dan mendapati cengiran lebar terpampang di wajah rubah itu. Ingin sekali aku menghajarnya.

"Hn, baik." jawabku. Jika boleh jujur, aku masih kesal padanya.

"Hoo, tambah usia tak membuat sifatmu lapuk." ujar Naruto bercanda.

"Kau ada-ada saja, Naruto-kun." tanggap Sakura dengan senyumnya. Naruto balas tersenyum.

"Eh, bukankah itu kenyataannya? Bermuka tembok. Rata." dan keduanya tertawa mengacuhkanku. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, tadinya jika Sakura masih sendiri aku ingin mengajaknya menjalin hubungan kembali. Membawanya ke jenjang yang lebih serius menyelesaikan sisa hidup kami. Tapi ternyata...

Aku semakin mengepalkan tanganku. Semakin kuat demi amarah yang semakin memuncak. Jika saja Naruto tak pernah datang. jika saja Naruto tak datang kembali. jika saja... Tapi percuma.

"Haah~." pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Semua tak akan kembali. Waktu tak akan pernah bisa berputar ke arah kiri. Aku tersenyum.

"Hey, Dobe, kau beri nama siapa anakmu?"

"Huh? Nama yang bagus tentunya."

"Hn?"

"Menma Namikaze."

"Kau bercanda?" aku terbelalak kaget, kenapa aneh sekali. Jika aku yang ada di posisi Naruto sudah kupastikan namanya adalah Ronaldo, terlihat cool dan keren, Ronaldo Uchiha.

"Kasih tau yang benar." Sakura mencubit perut Naruto membuat sang pemilik mengaduh karenanya.

"Iya-iya, baik. Namanya Namikaze Ocha." jawab santai Naruto.

"Ocha?" Teh? aku kembali dibuat terbelalak. Dan kulihat Naruto kembali dibuat mengaduh akibat cubitan dari Sakura.

"Sakura-_Chan_, kau jahat."

"Katakan yang benar. Atau kau akan tidur di sofa."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Namikaze Minato, itulah namanya." dan kali ini Sakura tersenyum.

"Ayahmu?"

"Ya, karena ayah ingin memiliki seseorang dengan nama yang sama, jadi, ya~ begitu lah." Naruto meringis dan aku hanya memijit pangkal hidungku. Kurasa keluarga Namikaze memang aneh meski kaya raya.

"Hey, Minato-_kun_ sepertinya sudah cape. Sebaiknya kita pulang." Ujar Naruto melihat anaknya yang terlihat memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya pelan. Sakura tertawa, mulai bangun dan menggendong anaknya.

"Hm, oh iya, Sasuke-_kun_. Mau mampir ke rumah kami? Kita makan siang bersama." ujar Sakura mengajak-ku ikut bersama mereka. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Masih ada pekerjaan di kantor."

"Kasihan kau, _teme_. Lain kali mampirlah ke rumah kami. Oh ya, apa perusahaan kita bisa bekerja sama?"

"Tidak bisa." Jawabku angkuh. Berlagak sombong yang membuatnya cemberut.

"Akan ku buat itu bisa."

"Coba saja." aku menyeringai meremehkan dan dia semakin cemberut. Setelah mereka telah tiada di hadapanku, ku tatap awan di atas sana yang terlihat telah berubah menjadi berat. Apa dunia juga merasakan hancurnya hatiku ini?

Clak

Setetes air mengenai dahi ku. Apa akan turun hujan? Oh bagus.

Bersamaan bulir air yang jatuh dari langit, buliran lain keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Mengalir deras menuntaskan segala pedih yang ada. Penantian panjangku berakhir dengan sia-sia.

"Kha-Kha-Khaha..." Aku tertawa. Ya aku tertawa, menertawakan hidupku yang menyedihkan. Kenertawakan semua perjuanganku. Menertawakan diriku yang menanti dirinya yang telah bahagia dengan yang lain.

*End*

Datar, gak ada feelnya. Cukup sekian. Karena gak boleh ada Author Note, Jadi, Review please, please... (/^_^)/


End file.
